Coffee Break
by anythingzombie
Summary: AU/AH: Seth and Alec are currently in the same boat. Both are at a loss as to what they want in life, one thing for sure, they both want love. Seth's determined to make Alec his, and Alec isn't finding that a negative. Collaboration with IChimpz. -DEAD-
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee Break**

"I don't wanna change. I wanna stay right where I lay.  
Eyes closed, head down on the pillow.  
Better change, before it's too late. I'm guessing this is growing up."

_Coffee Break_; Forever The Sickest Kids

-:-

Ever have one of those moments in your life where things seem to slow down and you actually see what's in front of you? I'm having one of those. It's graduation, officially the checkpoint of the rest of my life. As much as I hate high school, I hate growing up more. I'm not ready to be independent, to be off on my own in the big bad world.

Alright, I'll admit I'm being a little dramatic, but if you were in my shoes, you'd understand.

When I was thirteen, my parents died in a car crash. It was tragic, and it's hard for me to remember. But I do remember what happened afterwards. After all, I am living it still. I had no grandparents to help raise me. I had no aunts or uncles or family friends. I had only one person to take care of me, and that was my big sister, Jane. She was sixteen at the time.

I had never met someone so selfless and loving in the world. She immediately took on the mother role, making sure I had everything to live a healthy life. She quit school so she could work as many jobs as she could take. Every hour of the day she worked to make enough money to keep us in a home and have food in our stomachs.

My sister sacrificed her life for mine. As soon as I could get a job, I got one, willing to do anything to pay her back. We lived an extreme life and now that I'm almost an adult; I don't want to let that go. I'd rather eat Ramen every day of my life and sleep in the cold instead of being off on my own.

I know I need to grow up – but not yet, I'm not ready. All I can do is what I'm supposed to do, and let life take me under its wing and pray that it's good to me. As someone handed me my diploma, I felt a shock run through my body.

This was it, the end of it all, but the start of everything. What was I going to do?

"GRANT!" a voice called out to me. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. There were people everywhere; students, teachers, parents, family. It was a madhouse. The only person I had with me was Jane, but she couldn't make it.

She had to work.

"GRANT!" This time I recognized the voice. I turned my head and spotted my overly large best friend making his way through the crowd to get to me. I couldn't help but to smile at his angered face. He grinned at me, all the while grimacing at the people that kept him from getting over to me. His dimples were large on his cheeks. His face was growing a tad bit pink due to the heat and the people that were so close together.

Eventually he broke free and made his way to me, his brown hair messy atop his head and his robes too short for his body. He kept his diploma in his hand, clutching it. I couldn't help but to laugh. Everyone figured Emmett wouldn't be able to graduate, seeing as how he was probably one of the worst students in the school.

He came straight to me, pulling my tiny, lanky body into a hug. I melted in his arms. I felt slightly sad and awkward when he let me go, but ever since I told him I was gay he had become very cautious of the things he did around me. We used to go swimming at the local pool a lot, not anymore. We used to wrestle for fun, not anymore. We used to talk about masturbation and who we thought of when we did it, when I accidentally let it slip that I thought of him once, he freaked. I couldn't blame him, really, but that wasn't the way I wanted to come out to him.

He was okay with me being gay, really, he was. He was just freaked out about me hitting on him and making a move. I wouldn't, I knew Emmett was straight – I just miss the old us, when we were Emmett and Alec, two best friends. Now we were Emmett and the Fag. Not something I like to think about daily.

"Dude, we're graduates. You know what that means?" he asked excitedly.

Unsurely I said, "That we're graduates?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, it means we're going to be college studs. And do you know what that means?"

"That we'll still have to do school for another four years?" Emmett confused me.

"No! Dude! The three B's - Babes, Booze and Bros."

"Ah," I replied, acting like I knew what he was talking about.

"But for you I guess it's the two B's and the one D." He laughed. I punched him in the shoulder.

"You're a real ass, you know that?"

"And that's why you're madly in love with me," he stated, batting his eyelashes like some buffoon.

"Shut up," I groaned.

He smiled at me, his dimples popping out again. Without a word, the two of us made our way to his Jeep. We had made plans. Instead of celebrating with our family and friends, the two of us were going to go pick up Jane from work and take her out on a date. The poor girl has been working her ass off, turning down plans with friends and even dropping out of her night classes.

She needed a few hours of fun and peace. After all, I owed her everything I could offer. And Emmett had a soft spot for her; probably because she was always there for him like she was for me. Jane was loved by most people. And when I say most, I mean about 1/3 of all the people she knows. Jane can come off, well, strong. Some like to describe her as the word _bitch_. I, on the other hand, just think she has a tough exterior. She's been fucked over so many times that she's just lost the will to allow anyone who isn't willing to stay in her life go.

She was an incredible person, once you dug down enough.

Once we had her in the car, after tricking her of course, we drove to her favorite restaurant. But something was off. Emmett and I were our normal selves, but Jane – she was acting odd. She was eating a lot, which is weird for her; she usually feels guilty about things (in this case, it would be missing work so she could eat a pricey meal when, in the end, she'll need that meal in a few days). She was eating like she had never eaten food before.

"Jane?" I cautiously asked.

Her blue eyes looked up onto mine.

"What?" she asked with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Are you alright? You're acting…peculiar." It was the best I could do.

She stopped chewing and glared at me, totally confused. Emmett continued eating, eyeing a girl sitting across from us.

"What are you talking about? I'm just eating," she hissed back.

A grumpy mood before bedtime? Yep…something was definitely wrong.

"You're just not acting yourself today. Is there something on your mind?" Usually, if Jane was overly-stressed out, she'd lose track of herself. She was still Jane, just kind of jumbled up inside.

Her eyes grew wide and a look of guilt took over her.

"Oh no! I know that look!" I shouted. Emmett snapped his eyes to me, then to her.

"What? What look?" he asked, panicked.

Jane closed her eyes and looked away.

"JANE!" I shouted, my palms beginning to sweat. "What did you do!?"

She sighed. "It's not that big of a deal, really."

I clenched my jaw and stared at her, my eyes narrowed upon her petite face.

"You know how I've always wanted to work for Eclipsed right?" Eclipsed was a record label for musicians. It was a big one for Indie and Alternative music. My favorite bands came from that label. Jane had always wanted to be part of something bigger then her. She'd always loved to help out with people, be bossed around in a way. She figured that working at a big company like that would give her those opportunities.

I nodded my head and said, "Right."

"Well. A friend of a friend works there, and he sorta, kinda got me a job there." She said it like she was about to be punished. I wanted to laugh.

"Jane! That's great!" Emmett boomed, taking the words from my mouth.

"What he said," I spoke, smiling widely at my big sister.

She smiled at the both of us and we all continued our meal. Once finished we headed for Emmett's Jeep; but Jane wasn't through with the news.

"You know where Eclipsed is, right?" she asked me.

"California?" I guessed.

"Correct."

Emmett clucked his tongue. "That doesn't make sense. How can you work there when you're stuck here in Washington?" _Oh, Emmett. You can be so dense_, I thought theatrically.

"Well, that just means I'm going to have to go there if I want the job," Jane replied, her voice bored.

I turned around in the seat, my eyes finding their way to hers without even trying.

"You're going to California," I stated.

She grimaced. "I'm _moving_ to California."

I didn't want to be selfish. I hated those thoughts, especially after everything Jane had done to keep me under her wing instead of in some foster home. But, sometimes, we all think with our wants.

"What about me?" I asked, my tone sad.

She grinned half-heartedly. "I've thought about that. I can't afford for you to stay with me. I'll be living in a one person apartment that I can almost afford."

"So I can't come with?"

"You'll be in college soon," she quickly said.

"Jane. We – I can't afford college."

"I'll get you into college, I told you not to worry about that. I'll make everything good for you, Alec. I promise. You just need to have some faith in me."

"Faith is what I always have in you, trust is another matter," I said back. She snorted, and we all laughed.

* * *

**IChimpz/Zee** : Well. Here it is. Props goes to Brittany for writing the first chapter. I'm excitied, but I'm going back to my hole. Review. (:

**Zombie's Run This Town/ Brittany **: Mm. Zee, so lovely. Thanks to TRDancer for beta'ing this. Kind of a filler starter chapter, but oh well. It WILL get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Seth_**

Sitting in the chair and watching the happy couple dance was all in all fucking boring. The only reason I even showed up for my sister's wedding was because my mom forced me. I honestly didn't like my sister from the years of torment she gave me as we were growing up. The best day in my life was when she moved in with her now husband. I really haven't talked to her since then.

She'd been the talk of the small ass town since they announced they were getting married. Plans had to be made, everything had to be bought, but you know what I did? I gave a smile and got the hell out of there. I had been very good at avoiding everyone since then, but mom finally caught me and forced me here.

Leah didn't even notice me.

So I sat here as she twirled around with Sam, staring at this shitty piece of cake and wondering why the hell I'm here. I don't want to be here. In reality, I would want to be finding a guy at a bar and taking him home with me, fucking him quietly while my mom slept in the room over.

Yes, my life is just so lovely.

I'm gay. Now that we're past that, I can go back to my angst. Graduating high school a year before, that makes me nineteen now. I have fucked more guys than I can count and been fucked once. That guy is gone now, thank the fucking lord, and I don't have to worry about anyone raining on my gay parade.

I stood up and went over to the food table, ignoring the stares I got. Ever since I announced I'm gay, since the one guy screwed me over, quite literally actually, people have been different to me. They see me as something different, which I'm not, but I'll go with it. Keeps the annoying talkers away.

I grabbed a grape and popped it in my mouth before starting to leave. My mom was safely distracted with Billy, so I basically had a free escape. I had almost made it out the door of this small ass church when I heard Leah's voice basically screech the word, "What?" I may dislike my family for all intents and purposes, but I like some family drama. Always gets the crowd going.

I slowly turned around to see everyone staring at Sam and Leah, who were in the middle of the tiny dance floor they had come up with. Leah had some tears falling gently from her eyes and Sam stood there looking like a douche. Then again he always looked like a douche.

"Are you fucking kidding me Sam?! You tell me this now! At our wedding for fuck's sake?" she yelled, more tears coming out and her stomping her foot. Sam muttered something that nobody but her could here, but I could imagine it went a little something like this, 'Leah, shut the fuck up, we're at our wedding and you're in a church.' Any other time, I'm sure she would've realized she was looking like a crazy lunatic, but she was really pissed so I don't think she cared.

She shrugged and turned to look at everybody. "I'm sure you're all dying to know what's going on. Well, Sam, why don't you tell them? I think that's your cue." She was looking amused now, but I could still see she was a bit pissed.

He looked around nervously and muttered something else to Leah, which made him look like a total pussy. I'm so glad I came to this wedding.

"No, tell them Sam. They deserve to know and I'm sure she would." As soon as Leah said 'she' I knew what happened. Sam cheated on Leah and he tells her as they're dancing right after their wedding. What a dick move.

He sighed and muttered something, to which Leah told him to speak louder. She was such a bitch when she wants to be.

"I cheated on Leah." There were gasps all around, and Mom screamed out something but Dad held her back before she could do anything.

"With who?" Leah asked him, obviously already knowing.

"With Emily." Fuck no.

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, but I walked right up to Sam and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back and I could already see the blood starting to pour out which grossed me out a bit. I was a bit proud though.

"What was that, Seth?" he asked, well screamed at me. I totally got his question though, because I mean I'm sure everyone knows of my dislike of Leah, but you know she is my sister. And Emily was my fucking cousin for fuck's sake.

I looked at him like he was a dumb ass before answering. "Well, Sam that was me punching you for cheating on my sister with my cousin. I mean, that's a total dick move. Well, you're second one. So I felt the need to stand up for my sister and you're lucky I just don't kick your ass," I explained it to him with total reason. I mean, I saw it.

He rolled his eyes and that made me want to punch him in the face again. I held back though, because Paul and Jared came up and I guess held me back. All I did was punch the guy, jeez.

By now Emily had come up and was standing beside Sam, because I know it wasn't smart to stand by Leah. Leah would've pulled her pretty little black hair out of her dumb ass head.

"So," I stated looking around at everyone. "I think it's safe to say this wedding was over." I didn't think it was nice for Paul to whack me in the back of the head.

-

An hour later I was sitting in my kitchen and was listening to everybody argue. Everybody included Sam, Leah, Emily, Mom, Dad, Paul, Jared, and Kim. It was bunches of fun.

They argued over everything, the first thing being why Sam cheated on Leah with Emily. Actually that's not the first thing, that's been the only thing. Meanwhile I sat at the table, Kim beside me, and we both sat there being quiet. In the start she and I started playing tic-tac-toe. She beat me sixty two times and I beat her forty three. I was still sure she was cheating.

I was all for ignoring everybody, but then they just had to call me out, didn't they? "Well, Seth punched me!"

I looked up from the game that I was about to win, thank you very much, and just looked at them blankly. "What?"

"You punched me!" Sam yelled, pointing at me like he needed to show everyone that he was taking to me. Yeah, I thought saying my name kind of implied that but whatever.

"Well, yes I did." I was paying attention now, even though it was only Sam and I that were talking. It was never meant to stay that way though.

"You deserved it!" Leah yelled, starting the commotion all over again. I turned around and went back to playing the game with Kim. She gave me a sympathy look and I just shrugged. Out of all the people in here, Kim was the nicest one. We still hung out every so often.

This place sucks. The people here suck. Everything sucks. Well, aren't I just Mr. Emo today?

* * *

**IChimpz/Zee/Whatever** : Well, I apologize for taking fucking for ever. All I can say is I love Seth in this and you should all bow down to Brittany & I. Support Stacie auction starting tonight. Go buy someone. ;) Review though...yeah.

**Zombie's Run This Town/Brittany/Cheese** : I loved it. I love this 'Seth' in this one, it's going to be fuck-awesome. I'll just run off and get to work on the next one *snort* - Zee did an awesome job right? Well....then why don't you tell her yourself? GO ON! TELL HER! (I'm not angry or anything.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec**

"Wha, wha, wha," Emmett mocked in a whiney tone, probably acting like me. I suppressed a sigh and stared out the window.

"So your sister is moving to California?" he continued. "Just put on your big boy panties and get over it. Seriously."

"That's not what all this is about," I retorted. "What am I going to do? I'm not going to College. I have no money. I'm going to be a hobo if I don't come up with a solution!" I looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. "A _hobo_."

Emmett snorted. "Don't be such a Drama Queen."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't have feelings," I quickly said. He shook his head and looked at me with total confusion.

"What?"

"I prefer King."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

I sighed. "You said Drama _Queen_. I would like to be called Drama _King_. And I am not!"

"Dude, just shut the fuck up for like, five minutes," he ordered. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

"Answer me this. What are we doing today?" I hated it when he treated me like I was five. I ignored him, my jaws clenched with sudden irritation at the big buffoon. His elbow jabbed my shoulder and I pretended not to notice.

"Come on. What are we doing today?" he questioned in a voice someone would use while talking to their baby or dog. Hell, maybe it was their baby dog? He then repeatedly hit his elbow against my shoulder until I spoke.

"God. Stop. We're going to the beach to have fun."

He smiled in triumph. "That's right. So stop being Mr. Sulky Pants and cheer up!"

"Mr. Sulky Pants?" I muttered to myself.

Emmett had come up with the idea that a little fun in the sun would get my mind off things involving Jane. I honestly didn't want to go. For starters, I didn't like ocean water, and even if I did it wouldn't matter because I can't swim. Another problem? Hot guys shirtless and wet. It's every gay boy's dream. Minus the fact that all of them will be straight.

That's what sucked about Forks. I was the only openly gay kid. I had been shunned by most the guys just because they were afraid I'd try to grab their dicks. Forks' boys were ugly, well, except for a few, including Emmett. But besides them, I was not interested in anyone in my town.

I was quiet excited to see what type of boys La Push offered. It's not every day you get to see fresh meat.

So here we were on our way to First Beach.

Hip. Hip. Hurray.

Love the enthusiasm?

Not to mention that these swim trunks are chafing in an area that can really bother a person.

I opened up the glove department and pulled out a piece of gum. Of course Emmett couldn't go without a piece either. I swear he was like a little kid. I couldn't do something without out him doing it. I wanted to go to the bathroom; he always had to go first. I wanted to drive, he always did. I wanted to buy my sister a CD; he already beat me to it. I wanted a piece of candy, so did he. I wasn't sure what he was trying to pull, but it wasn't just with me. He did this to everyone.

It was annoying. I even talked to him about it once. His response? "I'dunno." This kid sure had some issues, but I loved him none the less.

"Are we there yet?" I asked after staring at the sun through a pair of sunglasses.

"You betcha. Now, be a good little boy and drink all your apple juice," he said in a motherly tone.

"This isn't a trick, right? You're not just saying we're going to the beach and then you take me to the dentists once I'm all happy?" I joked.

He winked at me. "Maybe."

He was right though, we were almost there. About five minutes later he was pulling up into the packed parking lot. The beach was covered in people, probably tourist though. I didn't spot any people from Forks. You could tell apart the Quileutes from the others though. It wasn't _that_ difficult.

Emmett and I climbed out, pulling things out of the Jeep. He had an easy time taking his surf board off from the top while I balanced our chairs in one arm and our backpacks in the other. I felt like his bitch or something. We made our way through the packed crowds on the beach, making sure not to rub our bodies against the beach babes and shirtless guys. We found a space and set up, getting ready for a long day of fun.

I really doubt that I'd have that much fun.

I was…oddly shaped. Tall, boney, lanky, erm, white. I looked like a fifteen year old. It was a very big turn off to anyone, especially boys. I was very awkward. Fuck, I was even a virgin. I'm pathetic.

A boy walked past me. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks. His body was very, very tan and boy did he have some muscles. He had short black hair that was very messy, but in a rock star way. He was laughing with another guy by his side. They both supported surf boards. His eyes fell down to me, and his lips twitched.

Now he wasn't pathetic. _Not at all._

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was just so fluid and incredible. I was completely turned on and entranced by him. I may be gay but I don't have gay-dar. He probably was as straight as a ruler. But I could dream, right? I watched him make his way into the water, a smile of laughter on his face. He paddled out into the deeper parts of the ocean. I sat up in anticipation, ready to watch him in action.

But then my view was blocked by a yellow vagina.

I blinked and looked up, a pair of boobs and violet eyes looking at me. She smiled.

"Are you Alec?" she asked.

I nodded my head, my eyebrows narrowed. "Uhm. Yeah."

"Good," she breathed, taking a seat beside me.

"Uh." I wanted to say that was Emmett's spot, but she laid down like it was hers. She closed her eyes and the sun hit against her already tan skin. I stared at the girl in the yellow bikini, not sure what else to do. I shrugged my shoulders and went with. At least she wasn't being an evil bitch or anything.

We lay there for a minute, the sun enveloping us in warmth. It was actually nice. Sure she was stranger, a hot one at that. (I may be gay, but I know a good looking chick when I see one.) I think this whole thing was too weird. I actually felt comfortable with her by my side.

"Yo! Alec! Rosalie!" a booming voice called out. I opened my eyes, wincing at the sun that hit them. I knew I should have put my sun glasses on. We both peeked up at a soaked Emmett. His black hair was longer then it really was, making him look like a true surfer.

It was cute.

He set his sky blue board down and sank next to the blonde, getting her wet in the process. She gasped and sat up, rubbing at her cleavage.

"Em! You ass!" she shouted. He laughed and his hand landed on her thigh and his mouth moved up to hers. He kissed her…and she kissed him back.

That's when it hit me.

Emmett and I would never, ever have a chance at anything. I knew he was straight and I knew we didn't have a chance – I just had faith. My heart began to ache as I watched his tongue probe hers.

I couldn't handle it.

I stood up and walked away, hearing him call my name afterwards. I ignored the stinging in my eyes and walked until I was away from anybody. I found myself stepping through a group of trees that led to the forest brimming the beach. I didn't walk far, just until I was sure I'd find some peace.

I sat on a fallen tree, trying to hold back the tears I could feel. I didn't want to be weak. It was already bad enough that I had let Emmett's straightness get in my way. I dug my fingernails into the broken bark and started pulling on it, clawing it apart like a mad-man; letting my hurt and anger at it. It kept me from crying.

"Dude, chill the fuck out," a voice said. I jumped in surprise and looked at the direction of the beach. It was the boy who'd walked passed me. The boy who practically gave me a hard on. I sniffled, making sure that I didn't look like a fucking priss who got dumped.

"Uh," I began.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his tone slightly pissed off.

"Uhm. I just needed to get away," I responded. He crossed arms across his beautiful chest, his dark eyes eyeing me. I felt self conscious of the way he stared. He smirked then, a sort of laugh escaping his closed lips.

"I can understand that. People are fucking annoying," he declared.

I nodded my head and sat back down on the tree.

I kept my eyes away from him, not sure what to do. Fuck, I didn't even know this guy and already I had the major hots for him. What was a guy to do? And then he walked over towards me, sitting beside me. I sat up straight, my palms sweating.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alec," I coughed. "You?"

He smiled calmly at me. "Seth."

His eyes met mine then and I couldn't help but to be sucked in by his dark, hard, exotic stare. His eyes moved down to my lips and he liked his own. I felt my breathing hitch up as I realized his hand had moved closer to mine. And then….I went for it.

My lips touched his and a shock of electricity ran through my body. I felt the wetness and poutiness of his lips and nearly melted then and there. But he wasn't feeling the same shit I was feeling.

He pulled away, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"What the fuck, man!" he shouted at me, backing a little bit away.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, horrified at what I had done.

I should have ran away, but I felt too scared to do anything. But then something happened. He laughed. I turned and looked at him like he was mad, but his face was red and he was clutching his side as the laughter carried on. I laughed, too. After all, it was quite hilarious, the whole thing.

We sat there and laughed for a minute, but then it all slowed down. Once we were done with that, the awkward silence returned.

"So, are you from Forks?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "How'd you guess?"

"I've seen you before," he stated.

"What? How?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'dunno. But I recognize you."

I couldn't help but to feel that he was lying. But there was nothing I could really do to change that. He turned back and smiled at me.

"You queer?" he asked. I sort of choked at the word.

There was really no point in lying. "Uh, yeah."

He nodded his head. "That's cool."

"What about you?" I'm such an idiot.

"Yep."

I hadn't expected that, really, I hadn't. I mean, there were no gay guys in Forks, and gay guys in La Push just didn't seemed possible. But I found one. I wasn't sure whether to be freaked or happy. It's not like the two of us had a chance or anything.

He smirked at me then, almost as if he had read my thoughts. His lips found mine then. I hadn't even been looking. He just took control and forced his feisty, smooth mouth on my own. It was the first time I'd ever kissed a guy, well, if you don't count the one I forced upon him. This kiss was mutual.

I just hoped there'd be more.

**

* * *

-Le Gasp! No author notes!-**

**-SHUNNED-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Seth_**

A day at the beach, they had said. A day to just relax after the fuck-ton of drama that had erupted. I agreed, only because I knew there would be some sightseeing going on.

Then again, that could just be me.

So I went and it was packed with tourists fucking everywhere. I should possibly reword that, but I'm too lazy. Anyhow, there were a lot of people there. It was so out of character for First Beach. Usually there were like, five people here.

I'm not exaggerating either.

Or would that be un-exaggerating? Because it is a lower number so…screw it, I'm not bothering with that shit. It's a Saturday; thinking is like, out the window for me.

I was walking with Jake so we could go try out the waters, before it gets overly packed. Those were his words; I already figured it was overly packed.

We were walking, joking about Sam and his doucheness, when I got sand thrown at me. Well, not thrown exactly, but it hit my legs and I hate when sand sticks to your legs when you haven't even swam yet, which just leaves me to like, what the fuck?

I turn to see what caused it and see some blonde chick lying down on a towel. I looked beside her and see a guy sitting there, looking confused as fuck. He looks back up and never makes eye contact, but his eyes were sure looking at my lips.

Well, that's just lovely. The one and only Forks' gay guy here at First Beach. Kind of cute, too, though not the hottest. Eh, I'd still fuck him.

Though Jake started walking faster and I caught up with him. We were in the water by a matter of seconds and it was great.

It was home.

After a few minutes I was just laying on my surfboard when I saw that one guy run into the forest, not very far though. I looked back where he was sitting and saw the blonde chick making out with some guy. Well, that must've been awkward.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back!" I called out to Jake and he just gave me a nod. I swam out of the water and hid my board behind a rock. I jogged over to the woods and found the guy sitting against a tree. He almost looked like he was crying.

He stared at me when he noticed I was standing there. I think he muttered something, but I couldn't hear. "What are you doing out here?"

"Uhm, I just need to get away." I snorted and crossed my arms. He looked so nervous and awkward.

"I can understand that, people are fucking annoying." He just nodded and relaxed again. I looked around for a moment, then walked over and sat beside him. "What's your name?"

"Alec," he got out, his voice rasped. "You?"

"Seth," I calmly stated. I watched his face and where his eyes traveled. They went from my eyes, to my chest, to my lips. I felt my lips getting dry, so I licked them. He obviously took this as a signal to kiss me and so he did.

I enjoyed it for one second and then backed off. "What the fuck man?" Did I really come off looking gay that easily?

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out and I had to laugh. He was back to looking nervous and awkward. He joined in on my laughter, though it was weak. "So are you from Forks?"

He simply nodded, staring at his fingers. "How'd you guess?"

"I've seen you before." Though I couldn't place where, exactly, and it was bothering the fuck out of me.

"What? How?" He asked a whole lot of damn questions.

"I dunno'. But I do recognize you."

Okay, so it was slowing coming to me…_that's what she said_.

"You queer?" I asked him, which was the best straight out way I could.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. Well, that would sure explain that kiss from earlier. I still don't know what the fuck that was about, but yeah.

"That's cool." I nodded, not knowing what else to say. This sure as hell hadn't been the best conversation ever.

"What about you?"

"Yup."

I looked over at him and analyzed him. He was an alright looking guy, and his lips felt smooth when he kissed me. I wouldn't mind trying it again.

So that's what I did.

He wasn't even looking at me, finding something very interesting on the ground I guess. I took a hold of his chin, pulled it towards me, and connected our lips.

Now if someone had walked in on this, they would've been like, _'Oh em gee, you guys are so gay,'_ and I would've said, _'Yes, yes we are._' And then I would've gone back to the kiss. Do I know where this thought came from? Of course not.

By the time Alec had actually registered (Oh, look at my big vocabulary today) that we were kissing; his eyes went wide and then shut….right. And then he was pinned up against the tree, his arms somehow made it around my neck and we were kissing. Against a tree. In the woods.

I must be really fucking horny.

-:-

I left Alec after a nice make out session, with his number, and then made it back to the concession stand before Jake got back.

He knew, though. I knew he knew because he knew that I knew because of the look he gave me that let me know he knew.

What the fuck did I just say?

I tried to rid myself of the thoughts that made no sense, what so ever and just concentrated on the beach. I couldn't find Alec after that, but then again I could only look so often. I don't need Jake up my ass about him.

….then again.

Jake was straight and he always had been. He was pretty damn hot, that's for sure, but I wouldn't do anything with him. He was my best friend even from the occasional judge of a guy I brought...not home, but well, to fuck at least.

So, he's cool.

As soon as the day ended, we went home, well to separate homes; it was annoying. There was still drama/yelling/etc. stuff going on. Yeah, I know what etc. means. I'm somewhat smart, jeez.

I only repeated the 2nd grade twice.

"Shut up, Emily! Just go the fuck home already," I grunted as I entered the kitchen to Emily and Leah's arguments. Mom was observing. What a bitch, she couldn't even help Leah out?

Emily snorted. Way to look attractive, honey. "You haven't even been here Seth. Why the fuck should I listen to you?"

I set my stuff down, took a deep breath, and looked at her with a straight face. "Oh my god, Emily. Did you just say the word fuck?" She rolled her eyes. "Aw, somebody is growing up!"

Leah let out a little laugh as Emily stormed out, huffing all the way. I gave Leah a grin, picked my shit back up, and then headed to my room. It was empty, bland, and quiet.

In other, simpler, dumber words it sucked.

"Knock, knock," I looked up to see Leah making her way into my room. "Hey, Seth." She ended up sitting on my bed and awkwardly looking around, finding nothing. I finished unpacking my stuff before I sat on the ground in front of her.

I sighed loudly, "What do you want, Leah?" I stared at her as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"I wanted to thank you," she started, not making eye contact, "For, you know."

And that's when I realize she's _thanking _me. Leah and I have never had a good relationship. We've never gotten along, we've barely talked our whole damn child hood, and I am sure she has never thanked me.

Yet, she is now.

"You know?" I asked with a smirk.

She gave me a full blown grin and rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Seth. Thank you for sticking up for me. It was nice. I didn't think you cared."

And that in its self broke my heart. My sister had just been cheated on, by her own cousin and husband, and she was alone. I don't know how she's even…working. Leah is one strong woman, that's for sure.

And she's my sister.

"You're welcome," I whispered not knowing what else to say. I wasn't used to these kinds of things; Leah was mostly a bitch to me. I wasn't used to this shit.

After that, Leah gently stood, walked out of the room, and shut the door lightly.

_Well_, I thought, _this was one fucking fun filled day._

Ah, shit, there is something so wrong with my head.

I stood up and headed to the shower, ready to release some energy. Yeah, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about.

**

* * *

IChimpz/Zee :** Uh, Seth Rocks and you all suck. Kay? Kay.

**Zomb/Brittany :** I love you, Zee. You make me giggle, and Seth does rock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alec**

Unofficially and unbeknownst, Seth and I had been in a some-what relationship for exactly five days. It was complicated, yet totally simple at the same time; which in the end just had me scratching my head with my head titling to the side like a fucking dog.

I was feeling pretty pathetic about the whole thing, actually. I'd only known him for five friggin days and already I was acting like he was my soul-mate or some stupid shit like that. Like I said, it was stupid. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten so involved, gotten so entranced in him and his…everything. But I did. And I'm such an idiot for that.

Hell, I didn't even know his favorite movie or his last name. We were just going with it. We'd call daily, sometimes he'd come out to Forks and chill at my place or we'd drive to Port Angeles and watch a movie or something like that. I wasn't sure if we were in a relationship or if we were just dating – but it really didn't seem that way. Out in public we treated each other like unwanted guests, even though half the time I wanted to grab his hand and pull him into an alley to make out in.

But in the privacy and isolation of my home, (sometimes his, but not usually) everything was fine and dandy – we were happy to be together. Truth be told, Seth was the very first boy I'd ever kissed (I'd say my first kiss ever, but that would be a lie – don't ask) and let me tell you this. It was fucking magic. The second time we kissed/made out was even just as great, even better. And each time we kissed it seemed to get greater and better. In other words, we went from chaste kisses to tongue taping and then to the point that we needed to fuck or else I'd jizz in pants.

Of course, we never did anything sexual. As much as I wanted to, we just didn't. Half the time Seth would stop making out with me when I felt the very need to get some release of some kind. He knew what he was doing. He was the reason why we weren't in my bed doing the nasty. I even made an attempt to ask him why he didn't want to do it. He said, "You're not ready for it, kid. Relax. Just enjoy everything." Now, even though I had known Seth for such a short time, those words seemed so fucked up and not him.

Seth was a very snarky, sassy, catty type (can I use a bigger gay-saurus?). He was a loud mouth, cutthroat kinda guy. Seth was Seth. There was really no way to describe him as a whole person. But deep and thoughtful was not something that was him. When he told me that…that life was _precious_…well, I nearly shit my pants. That was one thing I sure as hell had not been expecting.

I had a packet of condoms in my underwear drawer, looks like I won't be using them for a long time, seeing as how Seth's decided to be all celibate with me. I was positive he'd had sex before, but just not sure why he wouldn't have sex with me. There was a lot I didn't know about Seth, and there was a lot he didn't know about me. But I guess things take time. After all, it had only been five days.

-:-

Emmett lay on my bed, his legs sticking over the edge and his bare feet planted on the floor. He stared at the ceiling while throwing my stuffed duck up in the air. I watched it go up and down, sort of panicking that it would explode or something.

"I don't get it, though," he continued from our earlier conversation. "Rose said that she wanted to be in a relationship with me…and then she just…says she's moving a day later!?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'dunno, dude. But sometimes when you've gotta move when you've gotta move."

He shot up suddenly, Mr. Quackers falling behind him and onto the messy floor below. I grimaced at that, wondering how long it would take for him to roll under the bed and be lost forever.

"I've got it!" Emmett chimed with a look of excitement on his face and a large smile.

"Yeah, you've _got_ something your teeth," I mumbled.

He touched his open with his finger but quickly forgot about that. He turned to me, his blue eyes wide.

"I'm going to move with her," he said simply.

"What? That's nuts…you've only known her for-"

He finished for me, "Five days. But dude, she's the one. I know it."

I was still slightly hurt over the fact that Emmett had a girlfriend, but being with Seth took that pain away. I did support Emmett and his relationships, even though deep down in the very core of me, I still wished that he and I could fuck like to horny animals in heat.

It was my fantasy.

"And I think you're nuts."

I stood up and walked over to the left side of the bed, picking up my only stuffed animal and placed him on a bookshelf; the whole time Emmett tried to reason with me.

"I know it's crazy, but I just have to. She's headed to San Fran, and I mean, you're sister is going there anyways. We'll all go, we'll get jobs, we'll live together, we'll be happy and I can have the girl of my fucking dreams!"

I turned to him, my face hard. "And what about the boy of my fucking dreams? What makes you think that I want to leave Seth?"

"Dude, you've only known him for five days," he retorted.

I let out a laugh without humor, slapping my hands against my thighs and scoffing. Emmett was unbelievable. Here I told him that he was nuts for wanting to be with Rosalie, who he only knew for the same amount of time I've known Seth, and he was telling me that what Seth and I had was different. I swear Mr. Quackers had a bigger brain then him.

"Look," I started, "You can go follow Rosalie all around the world, but I'm not going. I've finally gotten a boyfriend and I'm not going to let that go."

Emmett stared at me with a serious look. "What are you going to do when Jane leaves next week?"

I was a silent for a moment. "I haven't decided yet."

"The plan was that you were going to live with me, and since I'm moving to California, that's not the case. Unless, of course, you did move with me," he summed up.

I sighed. "Look, Em. It's just, what if Seth's the _one_?"

"Alec, I'm going to give you some advice: play the field. Seth's the first guy-person you've ever been with, and he won't even hold your hand in public or keep a five minute conversation. I really doubt he's the one."

I was silent after that. I really didn't want to think of Seth not being the one guy that was meant for me. But Emmett's words kept coming back to me.

What if Seth wasn't the one? What if Seth was just my first kiss?

"Alec, I really want you to come with me." Emmett's words had me shockingly horny, until I realized what he was really saying. "I wouldn't want you living on the streets or getting fucked over by Seth. Besides, you can't be apart from your sister."

I hated how he was right.

"Please," he started. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Plea-"

I cut him off, "Fine. But if I never find the right guy, I will kill you."

I can't believe the things I just said and agreed to.

**

* * *

IChimpz/Zee/Yourmom:** I know nothing about this more than you. I'm just cooler cause I get an author note.

**Zomb/Brittany/Your Left Boob:** Oh my God, it's so short. *hiss* Oh well. TRDancer made us a banner, go take a look, it's on my profile, and it's awesome. Also, you should all go write something for The Simple Slash Contest me and Zee are hosting. Link also on my profile. (Shameless plugs rock.)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Seth_**

I simply chuckled while sitting on my bed and looking back up at Alec. He was standing there looking like a scared little boy, wringing his fingers. I snorted and shook my head, getting comfortable. "So, you're telling me…you're moving to Cali right after you met me?" He shyly nodded.

"Why?" I asked, simply wondering. Whatever, it's not the first time.

He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "My sister, i-it's just her dream and my friend-"

"You mean that dick you're in love with?"

It was blunt, yes, but it was needed.

He shook his head. "I'm not in love with him!"

"Yes, you are, Alec. I'm just your first distraction, no?" He stammered for words when he didn't have any. I busted him right out when no one else has. "Again, Alec, why are you moving away? It's not your sister. I'm sure she can live without you."

He thought for a moment before saying, "Why do you even care?"

I shook my head and simply smirked, slowly standing up from the bed. "Alec, you're telling me you're moving away because I won't fuck you?" I was standing almost two inches away from him and I could taste his breath. I may not fuck him, but doesn't mean I can't be horny.

Ha, I'm always horny.

"That's not it. But if you want to add that on, yes." Somebody was feeling ballsy tonight. I stepped closer to him, which in turn made him stumble back.

I rammed him into the back wall, him looking up, a blush already on his cheeks. I ran my hands over his body. "So if I fucked you, you'd stay, Alec?" He was breathing through his nose, refusing to give in. He was an amateur. I could play this game. I ran my hand around the rim of his jeans. "You think everything will be well if you get fucked?" I dipped into his jeans.

I smirked at him, seeing him struggle. "So tell me Alec, are you leaving me if I don't fuck you?" I pressed my body against his, hearing his moan come out through his closed mouth. I stepped back, giving him one quick kiss. "Exactly, leave and see how long you can stay away." I gave him a wink before I lay on my bed again, smirking in satisfaction.

Though next thing I know, Alec is on top of me. "Listen to me, Seth. I am not leaving because you won't _fuck _me. I'm leaving because this is my sister and my best friend. I've only known you for five days, Jesus." He resisted for about five seconds before he kissed me.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

-:-

"So, he acts like he's all totally in lust with you and then he moves away?" She rolled her eyes. "What a prick." I chuckled listening what Kim thought of my 'situation'.

Shrugging, I said, "Yeah, just up and came out with it. I have no idea when he's leaving either."

"Do you like him?" she asked staring at me with those really creepy eyes she has. Their brown, but with green specks in them. Jared says they're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

I say they creep me out.

I shrugged again while she rolled her eyes and huffed. "Do you, Seth? Answer the damn question…" She trailed off laughing and shaking her head.

"I guess so…" I hid my face away from her as she cooed. She was such a weirdo sometimes.

She grabbed my face up then took my hands. "Go talk to him, ya idiot. If he's left, then what do you have to say for the past six or so days?"

"I say I wasted it."

"Seth, shut up and go call him or something. Don't be such a chick." She rolled her eyes again.

I stood up and headed for the phone. "Don't be such a dick then."

"Never!" She giggled, and then started doing something else that didn't involve talking to me. I dialed the numbers slowly, listening to each beep. "Seth, just call him!"

I rolled my eyes and finished dialing, waiting for Alec to pick up.

_Riiiiiing._

_Riiiiiing._

_Riii-_

"Hello?" I sighed, knowing the voice wasn't Alec's. I was looking like a little bitch already. "Helllooooo?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah, is Alec there?"

"ALEC!" whoever that was, which I figured was Emmett the douchebag, yelled into the phone. This was right by my ear, which was just fucking lovely. "PHONE!" Again, was it really so hard to move the phone out of somewhat hearing distance?

I heard for moving around, the sounds _now _muffled. After a few long seconds of scrambling, I finally heard Alec's voice. "Hello?"

I paused for a minute, wondering if I should actually do this. He was waiting on the other side of the phone and not having any idea it was me. I felt like a total asshole right then, forcing him to choose between me and his sister and best friend.

I gently hung up the phone, hearing its small 'click'. I sighed gently, feeling Kim's stare on my back, yet I couldn't find the dick in me to turn around and face her.

"What happened?" she asked gently, knowing if something happened I might lash out. I tend to have a bad temper, and I'm not really that afraid to show it. Basically the whole reservation knows that, especially after Leah's wedding. In that case, though, Sam totally deserved it.

I looked down at my feet and shrugged. "Wasn't there." I then turned and walked out of her kitchen, heading to _'I-have-no-fucking-idea-where.'_

True story, bro.

-:-

"Why are you here? Hell, isn't this my first time meeting you?" The little blonde thing was staring at me, hands on hip while her left foot held the door open. I think it was Alec's sister. He talked so much about her. God, that's all he would talk about sometimes.

I nodded. "Well, if you don't know me, then yes. This is your first time meeting me," I replied knowing I shouldn't be a total smart-ass, but I was having fun. Why not?

She rolled her eye. "Do you need Alec? 'Cause he's not here."

"No." I shook my head. "I don't need him right now. I was just wondering where you're moving. Like, what city and all that."

"And you need to know…_why?_"

"I can just wait inside and wait for Alec, while effectively talking to you."

"I really don't like you," she muttered while holding the door open for me, so I stepped inside. It was all homey, kind of, with no photos. Or pictures. Nothing.

Now, coming from a family and stuff, where the mother insists taking a picture for everything, I'm used to that shit. And seeing a house without that, well, it's a bit creepy.

Creepy isn't the right word, maybe odd? Out of place? Shouldn't be here and should go back to La Push and go to a bar and fuck the first guy I see? Sure, that could work, I mean-

"Here." I turned and saw the little blonde shit staring at me and giving me something. I looked at it as I took it from her small ass fingers. See, I notice stuff. "That's the city…and the address, just in case you ever want to see Alec. "

I gave her a small grin, "Thank you," I paused for a second, "Blondie."

"No." She growled, "My name is-"

"Blondie, I know." I laughed as I ran for the door, hearing her footsteps come after me.

I got out the door as I saw a jeep pulling up and I stopped, which caused for Blondie to stop and run into me. "Ow," she muttered, which was muffled, and those two words sound oddly alike.

I was watching the doors to the jeep though, and one by one, three people got out.

It was right in that moment that I felt like I was in some kind of movie. The three people getting out (which turned out to be Alec, Emmett, and some other blonde chick (jeez, what was up with the blondes?)) and they were the bad guys, ready to kill the good guys.

The good guys being Blondie and I, which I don't get why I have to be paired with her. Now all we needed was some dramatic music and we're ready for action.

I put the piece of paper in my pocket and then got ready.

"Oh my god, look!" I pointed to the right, which in cause turned their heads towards that direction and I ran off, laughing as I went off course.

Ah well, I'll see them soon.

-:-

_Two weeks and three days later…_

"Leah!" I yelled out loud, wanting her to come over here. She was in her bedroom, having just gotten out of the shower. I heard a big crash and then a scream of 'ow!' She fell again.

A few minutes later she came in the small living room, her hair still dripping wet, her clothes sloppily put in, and a forming bruise on her forehead. "That damn dresser got me again."

I chuckled., "Nice."

"So what did you want me for?"

I pointed towards the empty box I was sitting on and sinking. "It was the last box."

"The last box?" Leah asked, a look a disbelief on her face. "Are you serious?" I nodded. She laughed and hugged me, to which I hugged back.

"We're officially in Cali, Leah."

**

* * *

Author Notes:**

**Your Mom: Dearie, what are you doing up? Go to bed right now or you get no cookies!**

**Your Father: Hon, leave the children alone so we can have our 'special' time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alec**

Courage is a strong trait in someone, whether it be genetic or just the way you are. A heart disorder usually is a genetic, coming from someone else in your family whom also has problems with the heart. But being gay isn't that simple. It's not a genetic, nor is it something you can decide to be (well, you can, but why the fuck would you do that?).

It's been proven that you are born gay, mostly for males. Females can turn gay, but I'm not a chick. Lesbians don't fit in this equation. You're either accepting or you hate yourself. I already hate so much about me that I don't need another thing – especially one thing that will always stay the same.

Something a little bit more ironic and horrible, I never had to worry about coming out to my parents; they were dead by the time I even realized I liked guys. Jane knew before I did, and was far beyond accepting then I would have imagined. She was supportive, and I was lucky to have her.

Emmett was bit harder to come out to, seeing as how I was his best friend before I figured I was gay and was keeping that from him since tenth grade. He went a whole month, after I told him, hiding from me, afraid I'd rape him or something – a common thing with homophobia. He wasn't homophobic per se, just a little wary that I'd hit on him or do something to him if he were asleep.

I wouldn't, but I often thought about it. (I'm a guy. I either think about sex or something fucked up. I told Jane I need to go to therapy, she just ignores me.) Eventually he came around, trying his hardest to make sure that I wasn't about to kiss him and stuff like that. I told him that I didn't find him attractive, which was a lie. Emmett was the one who made me realize that I liked the same sex, but there's no way in hell I'd tell him that.

But I didn't just like Emmett; there were many guys I had the hots for.

In ninth grade, I met Peter Stephens. He was one of Forks' only openly gay guys.

You wouldn't believe how many times the kid got bashed and beat, half the time he was at home recovering from his busted jaws and bruised eyes that he missed most of the year. We were friends, and he was always trying to get me to come out, even at that time I was hardly even sure I was gay (I was best friends with denial back then).

He was adorable, him and his shaggy blonde hair and his baby blue eyes. He had a smile that was radiant and you couldn't help but to grin back. But Forks wasn't the place for him. He left before ninth grade finished.

I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye.

That summer I went to camp, and I had a bunk mate who was to die for. His name was Mike Newton, and he was so straight he could poke your eye out. I think he knew I was gay, because he often repelled from me, but I didn't let up. I had some crazy thought that he would be my forever boyfriend – boy was I deluded.

He ended up beating me up because I accidently puked on his shoes after getting food poisoning one night. (I get sick easily, mostly nerves or total breakdowns.)

Ever since then, I've been a little more…smart when it came to liking guys.

But out of that whole horrible experience, I came back ready to open up and come out – at my own pace, of course.

Next guy I fell head over heels for? Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.

The poor kid had one fucked up life, well, I guess.

His father, Carlisle, was like the town's hottest guy ever, and he couldn't stay in a relationship very long. For the entire time Edward and his dad were in Forks, he got married three times. Three. That's a little, freaky/amazing.

Edward had opened up to me and Emmett that his birth parents died when he was younger, some type of illness. Carlisle was his God-father, and inevitably his only care taker. Carlisle adopted him, with his wife at the time, Esme, who soon divorced and re-married a few years later.

Edward had many siblings, but never got to really know any of them.

"It's like God doesn't want me to have a family," he said to me one day, when it was just us. It was the day that his step-mother, Tanya, left Carlisle. Edward had grown attached to her, mostly because she was closer to his age. Tanya lasted longer than anyone else, so the bond he had with her was strong.

Edward was a senior while Emmett and I were sophomores. When he left for college, he did give me a chance to say goodbye.

We stay in contact, and I'll never forget him. He was one guy who accepted me for who I was, even if he were straight and slightly prudish. He was nice, good looking, and respected me.

He was the first decent guy I liked, but I was okay with not being with him romantically (not like I had a chance).

After that, I gave up on trying to find the right one. I always dreamt and wished, but I wasn't pushing it. Secretly, I was hoping that Emmett would suddenly wake up gay, but even I knew that wasn't possible.

Then I meet Seth. One helluva guy who just happens to actually like me back.

But as soon as I get him…he's gone, not by choice, but by fate.

-:-

California was amazing, but I couldn't enjoy it – not with my depression. Sure, often times I smiled and laughed and had a good time. But that was all for show.

Seriously, I wasn't going to walk around California with a look that said, "Fuck my life. My life sucks. Life sucks. I'm depressed. I miss my boyfriend. May I kill myself? No, don't feed me those cherries, it'll only remind me that mine is still intact."

No, of course not. I'm not that type of person.

But it was getting harder and harder to get up in the morning.

I couldn't get away from his face. All I saw was Seth, and half the time I felt as if he were stalking me.

Paranoia plus depression is not a good combination.

I was one freak-out away from being shipped off to a loony-bin. But at this point, I seriously wouldn't have cared.

I had finally hit rock bottom.

I went nearly a week loving life, despite the depression shit, and enjoying myself. Now I couldn't even go outside because it hurt so much.

I talked to Seth daily, and he always seemed so cheery.

_Jeeze, nice to know that you're sitting in a puddle of your tears missing me,_ I would think sarcastically.

I was dying without him, and he seemed very hunky-dory with life. It was maddening, and I was jealous. It was times like this when I hated him. Sure, I didn't want to make _everyone's_ life a miserable wreck, but when part of my problem is surfing daily back in La Push it would have been nice if I was able to throw a few rocks at him.

Fuck. My. Life. Upside. Down.

If it's any contemplation, though, I wasn't the only one who was beyond pissed with him.

Jane hated his guts, and Emmett? Well, who would've thought that Emmett really cared for me?

No one, that's who—mostly because he has an odd way of showing his affection.

"Hey, dickface," he'd say to me each time he saw me staring out the window with that sad look my face. "Get the fuck over him and move on with your life. You're in San Fran, there's like, more gay guys out there then straight ones."

And then I'd shrug my shoulders and sigh.

Believe me; I hated me this way, too.

I wasn't always one to mope and be sad, but Seth was my first real boyfriend. My first real anything. Minus sex…which would have been nice, if the circumstances were a bit different.

Everyone has the right to be depressed, and I was spending that card to an extent.

Though, today I woke up a bit different, a bit more less sad and a lot more optimistic. Maybe finally I could get over Seth—hell, maybe I could find a new boyfriend.

Well, that thought died as much as it lived, but it was worth a shot.

-:-

"Should I get a job?" Emmett questioned over breakfast, eyes narrowed at the wall in front of him.

I shrugged, taking a sip of orange juice. "Do you want a job?"

"Not really, but I was thinking…"

"Here we go," Jane butted in, taking a seat at the small, circular table.

Emmett then glared at her, scoffing like a child. "I was thinking that I could help you out, seeing as how I live with the both of you. But if you don't want me to have a job, fine, better for me."

Cue the bickering.

"Oh, God. Please get a job. I'm sick of seeing your face."

"Actually, I'm quite fond of seeing yours. Maybe I'll come to work with you. We can be best friends…maybe even have some type of steamy affair."

Jane stared at him in horror, only because she knew Emmett would really do something like that. He smirked at her, proud to have one this battle.

I couldn't help but to smile.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"By George!" Emmett gasped. "I think I just saw some form of lip twitching!" His British accent was oddly accurate.

"I saw it, too," Jane replied, same shocked, sarcastic tone. "But it couldn't be."

"You guys are idiots," I chuckled, shaking my head at the two.

"Just as long as we're hot idiots, right?" the large boy questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Speak for yourself," Jane spoke, "but I am no idiot."

"Right, and you're not hot, either."

"Fuck. You." With that Jane grabbed her plate of waffles and whisked away to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Emmett stared after her, a large smile on his face.

"One of these days she's going to murder you in your sleep," I commented.

"Probably," he laughed, turning his attention to me.

I stared at him for a moment, silently praying to God that he wouldn't open his gob. He prepared to talk, a slight annoyed look on his face. Luckily for me, faith was on my side and a knock at the door was heard. I got up, the chair making a loud noise as it I moved it from underneath me.

"Jeeze, are you expecting Fabio or something?" Emmett asked, taking in my hurried expression. I ignored him and proceeded to the door.

I had a hard time getting the door to open, mostly because I hardly had been able to figure out how the locks work. But when I finally did, I was half wondering if I hit myself in the head.

Seth Clearwater was standing in front of me, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a was wearing neat outfit. It wasn't him, and I was beginning to get paranoid.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him…and then I threw up on his fancy-totally-not-him shoes.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

**

* * *

Zomb:** Happy Easter….or Zombie Jesus day! Whichever. Sorry for the long wait in updating. I'm a loser, and so is this chapter. But I'll do better next time.

**Zee:** OMG, BRITTANY FUCKING ROCKS AND...GO PUKE ON YOUR BOYFRIEND'S SHOES, ALRIGHT? VIDEO TAPE IT FOR ME.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Seth_**

"Seth, you need to get a job."

"_Seth, you need to get a job."_ Which was what I replied to Leah, just in a nice mocking voice. I bet she just loves having me as her brother.

In honestly, we had been here for about three weeks and I haven't done a thing. I've been sitting around moping; which was partly about Alec, but regardless, Leah was getting pretty fucking tired of it. I did bitch a lot, I guess.

I heard her sigh. "Seth, stop and act seriously for a moment. We only have so much money until we run out. Then we're back to La Push. I know I don't want to go back. Do you?" Her voice was in a pleading tone, trying to get me to understand.

I knew she didn't want to go back. Go back to where Sam lived, where everyone stared at her with pity. She was the bride that got cheated on. In fact, the divorce was almost final. Sam had been the one that talked to a lawyer. He was just oh-so happy with Emily; he wanted to start his life with her right away.

He was lucky I just didn't head back to La Push and kick his ass, _again._

"I know, Leah. I'm trying. Just let me get Alec back first, okay? Please, for me?"

I heard her make her way to the kitchen. "You know, you actually have to see him to get him back. Shove your ego up your ass and just go try and apologize or something. Or make him apologize. Hell, make him your bitch."

I chuckled at that; it'd be nice.

I still talk to him. He hasn't questioned the new phone number, so whatever. Of course he still thinks I'm in La Push, so I see his stupidness and match it with my lazyiness.

Oh my god, whatever. That's it. I'm done being a pussy.

"Leah! To do this mission, we have to go to the store. Get your shit and let's go, woman!"

-:-

"What about these?" I turned to face Leah, but instead got hit in the face with a shoe. It quite astounded me. (Ooh, I got big words today!)

"Shit, Leah, get it out of my face." After she removed it, I was able to focus on this actual shoe. I shook my head. "It's not really me."

Leah rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. That's the whole point. We're trying to show Alec that you've _changed._ And for another thing, for a gay guy, you have terrible fashion sense."

I squinted my eyes at her. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Your shirt is too baggy, not showing off your curves, neither your boobs." Mental ew. "Your pants hang too short, and it looks like your waiting for a flood. Your shoes don't help either. Tennis shoes are nice when you're hiking or something, but shit. You're shopping."

Leah let out a huge breath looking at her clothes. "Damn, I guess I was wrong. We're going to women's department after this. Unless you'd feel more comfortable over there," she teased, laughing as she went further down the aisle.

I continued going down this aisles until I found some shoes that were not me and had some style. Because in some demented world, Leah was kind of right. I needed to show Alec that I've changed.

If that means different shoes, then so fucking be it.

-:-

"Get your ass out of my car, take the damn roses, and get up there!" This is the third time she yelled this to me. I was still sitting outside of Alec's apartment, clutching a bouquet of roses, and close to shitting my pants.

Who was I again?

Oh please, I was dick whipped by Alec.

Even though we haven't done it.

_Shit._

"Out!" Finally Leah got tired of me and pushed me out of her car, and then drove away. I got a text seconds later, telling me she'll be back when I needed her.

Oh, _please._

I finally marched up to the steps, went inside the apartment building, and found his apartment. It was pretty shitty if I was being honest, but whatever. I don't judge, hell, I'm fucking gay.

I knocked slowly, fidgeting and shifting my weight from one foot to another. I started counting and got to twenty four before someone answered. That someone was Alec. And shit, was he surprised.

His eyes kind of got wide as he looked at me from head to toe, totally checking me out. Good to know I still got the goods.

And then his face got red and he puked on my shoes.

Yeah, that was the Alec I know.

-:-

"Shit, I am _so_ sorry, Seth. I just had no idea and I mean-"

I rolled my eyes as I interrupted him. "Shut up, Alec. I didn't even like those shoes; I only bought them 'cause Leah thought it would help, Jesus Christ."

He scrunched his eyebrows together for a second before nodding. He threw the shoes in the sink and then came back to the small living room where Jane and what's-his-face-I'm-so-strong had just vacated.

"So, um, Seth, what are you doing here?" He was nervous and confused and I chuckled at him. I was relaxed on the couch, making myself plenty comfortable.

I leaned forward and gripped his chin with my thumb and index finger. "Let me answer that in just a second…" I then kissed him, feeling good.

He didn't push me away because I'm sure he missed me more than I missed him. Instead he reached behind me, grabbing my neck and pulling me deeper into the kiss. By now, I had his tongue in my mouth and we were on our way to a full out make out session.

Then he had to go pulling away and shit. _Jesusfuck, way to ruin a good moment, Alec. _He cleared his throat and repeated his question.

"Ah, well Leah and I figured we should move here, too. For Leah, a new start. And for me? Well, I guess you, or that's some bullshit she told me." I gave him a grin to let him know I was kidding. He tended to take some things a bit too serious.

He smiled at me, a little pink blush on his cheeks. He was such a _girl_ sometimes. "How'd you know where I lived?"

"I asked Jane where you guys were moving before you left."

"That one day when you ran shouting about some crazy shit?" he asked me this with a raised eyebrow as if I was some crazy guy eating chicken's feet. I need to have my brain scanned.

"Uh, yeah? What else would you expect of me? So anyways, you want to make out?" He rolled his eyes and laughed, but hugged me, glad to have me back.

I'd be glad to have me back, too.

I didn't make a smartass comment back though, and hugged him back. Damn him for making me feel all sweet and shit.

-:-

"You know, I was just getting him off you." I turn to the right to see let's-go-find-a-hot-chick-and-bang-her staring at me with his arms crossed. I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a smartass and all that. I could give a shit. Don't hurt Alec again or I'll kick your ass."

"Says the guy who ditched him so he could make out with some girl at the beach."

"Son of a bitch." He then acted like he was going to punch me and beat me up and shit, until…

I heard a sigh and then a foot stomp. "Emmett, stop being such a dumbass."

At first I thought it was Alec, 'cause he'd be the one to do it, but then I saw Jane at the doorway looking pissed off.

And when I say pissed off, I mean _pissed the fuck off so bad she'll eat your balls for dinner._

Mhmm. Good imagery there, Seth.

I smirked at whatever his name is while Jane came over and pushed him aside to stand in front of me. "Hi, Seth, good to know you made up with Alec or whatever the fuck. Emmett's warning stands there, alright? Don't hurt my baby brother."

That was when Alec groaned and covered his face with embarrassment.

I laughed and nodded, giving them by best smile. Emmett (shit, I found his name!) just stared at me and Jane smiled at me.

At least I had the short blond on my side.

**

* * *

ICheese: So, here ya go. It's a bit late. And short. Whatever.**

**IBrainEater: I like it. Seth's take on everything makes me smile. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alec**

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy that Seth was here. I was fucking ecstatic. But that's not how karma works. It can't give me Seth, and then take me away from him and then bring him back to me. No. The laws and rules of the world and Earth and human kind just don't work that way.

Things have to stay in balance.

And that's really shitty.

Something bad has to happen to let the good in.

And that's really shitty.

For me it would all have to revolve around mine and Seth's relationship. Fucking oi vey, brah. What was it in our case this time? Well, it's nothing simple like puking on shoes, hand jobs and the occasional 'dude, that was my last Twizzler!' shit. This was big, humongo crap that makes me happy _and_ sad.

I really hate the whole bi-polar emotions, but sometimes you can't avoid them. But at least I can blame them on other things, like puberty, testosterone, and my intolerance to any type of vegetable. But then again, I'm not a chick so I can't blame two-faced emotions on PMS like they can, which makes me very jealous in a sick way.

Now, what did I do so wrong? I…I met someone. And nothing stays secret with me, no matter how much I want it to.

It all started on a Saturday, the best Saturday of my life, but we're not there yet. Seth and I were eating breakfast together. That's pretty normal for us, and what's even more normal is when one of us is trying to get the other panting until they can't take it anymore. Alright, it was me. Seth was just such a prude lately that I had to take some initiative. I was beginning to wonder when he'd get a JoBro purity ring. I think I'd cut his finger off if that happened.

Now, as a male species, no matter what your sexual orientation or religion, you are usually always horny. It's been scientifically proven that we can't go seven seconds without thinking about sex. This is me in a nutshell. Sex, to me, equals life…Even if I am a virgin. And I know that sex is a big part of Seth's life, and I just can't understand why he won't give in. I'm guessing it's because "I'm special," his words, not mine.

I'm literally about to bust a nut if I don't get some form of loving that doesn't consist of dry humps and hand jobs.

And that's when things went….bumpy that Saturday morning.

Just as I get Seth hot and bothered, which in return had made me hot and bothered, he slaps my hand and starts yelling at me.

"Dude! Stop! Can't I go like, ten minutes without you fucking trying to get me off? I just want to enjoy my Captain Crunch and read the job listings, because if you haven't noticed, my sister can't be the only person to take care of me!"

I knew Seth was stressing out about his sister and his lifestyle, but I couldn't help but to feel angry in return.

"Well, if you'd just fucking give me what I want you wouldn't have to worry about me doing this!"

I wasn't in the mood to get into a barking mad fight with Seth, so I walked away. He didn't chase after me like I thought he would, or hoped, and I felt myself drown in want. I had seen too many shows and movies where a character would get chased after. I wanted an apology. I wanted Seth to sweep me up in his arms and to kiss me. I wanted to make sweet, steamy make-up sex. But even I knew none of that was possible.

Hell, I wasn't even sure if Seth was the romantic type. After all, the last attempt he'd made at being romancy I puked all over his shoes.

I walked out of the apartment building. Jane was out shopping, and Emmett was with the reason why he came to Cali in the first place: Rosalie. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I just knew that I had to get away. Coffee sounded good, so I headed to the nearest Starbucks. I came across one about ten minutes away from my home and I noted that it wasn't far away enough, so I continued past it until I was about forty blocks from Ville Falls (the apartments) and Seth.

The Starbucks here was much bigger than the one that I had disapproved of, and I had a feeling that I made the right choice. After all, I hadn't planned on returning home at all. I actually wished for a car—walking is a bitch.

I entered the building, immediately sighing as the cool air touched my sweaty forehead. At this point, I was in dire need of caffeine. The building wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty either. I stood in a three person line and tapped my toe in beat with the generic pop music quietly blasting through the speakers. When it was my turn to order, I stared at the choices above me. I had only ever been to Starbucks twice—Forks didn't have a coffee shop. It had a diner.

"What will it be?" a male voice asked. I pursed my lips and struggled with a decision.

"I – I have no clue," I said honestly, looking down.

And that's when I knew my life had changed. The man was magnificent. He was big, like Emmett, and had brown hair that was short, wavy and thick. He had luscious lips and cheek bones that belonged to a model. His eyes were hazel, a mix of brown and green. His name tag read Demetri.

"I suggest my favorite, a Double Doubly Chocolate Chip Frappuccino, but that's only because I love anything chocolate." He winked at me. I nearly puked.

I smiled. "That sounds great!"

"I'll get that right for you."

I prayed silently to God to make him gay, if he wasn't already, of course.

-:-

Praying must have worked. Unless Demetri was already gay, which I think he was. Two hours after meeting him, he became my new best friend/crush. He told me a lot about himself, which I thought was weird; I'm a stranger.

Demetri hadn't always lived in California. He was a Texas boy for most his life, but when he was fifteen his dad got a job here in L.A. He told me he was bisexual and was in charge of a GSA at a local high school. He had a dog named Spots and lived with his father—his mother had died when he was eight.

He was single, and he was twenty-five.

I had yet to tell him my age, but right now being an eighteen year old virgin felt really shitty. I sorta wished I had the label of being single, no matter how much it caused me pain.

I in return told him most my life story, like how my parents had died in a car crash and about how Jane was the best big sister in the world. I told him about my sexual orientation and about how I had always loved Emmett.

I didn't tell him about Seth; I didn't dare to.

Demetri was a cool guy, and we had a lot in common. I was still amazed that he was so open with me, which in the end caused me to like him way more than I should have. He finished work up after he served me my drink, and he chose to talk to me rather than go home. I had asked him why he didn't want to.

"My house is too quiet. My dad spends Saturdays at my Uncle's, and then on Sundays he's at church. I can't stand being alone." He looked up at me and blushed. "Which probably makes me sound like a pussy or some shit."

I shook my head and put my hand on his knee. "Nah, I'm that way, too."

He and I had spent two hours at park talking, and when realized that it had gotten boring, we decided to go see a movie.

That's when another big moment happened, no matter how small it seemed, While we watched a hilarious comedy, he reached over and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly in his. I felt nervous and slightly ill, but I was just guessing that was how I was supposed to feel.

After the movie, Demetri offered me a ride home. It was almost four P.M and it was blazing hot outside. I agreed. We talked more, mostly about music and old times in our life. And then just as I was about to get out of the car and go back into the drama filled building, he kissed me.

Or more so, I kissed him.

**

* * *

TheAmazingBiz-natch: Don't judge me. Anyhow, REVIEW BITCHES. Brittany deserves it. (Don't tell her, this is my way of being nice.) ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK, HOW DO I WRITE OFF OF THIS? SHITFUCK. :)**

**TheDorkasaursExtreme: So, I wanted it to be Edward, not Demetri, but the bitch wouldn't let me. And it's all horrible, anyway. Review and tell me otherwise, kay? Good. And tell Zee that she'll write amazing-mazingness. **


End file.
